Artemis's Storm
by Lemonsfor69Cents
Summary: This is the love tale of one very smart boy and one above average girl. This is the tale of how they started out. Kidnapping, kisses, and some swearing. Someone who seems nice but is a traitor! Read on fellow readers...Find out about Artemis's Storm.
1. Chapter 1

Little ficlet I felt like writing…. Hope this satisfies your Non-Mary Sue Artemis fowl romance needs. AU so he didn't go forward 3 years. Nor did Minerva ever exist.

It was Christmas in the Fowl Manor and currently 14 year old Artemis was bored. Parties were not his thing. Especially ones with mistletoe in every single place you could put the damned plant.

Right now he was sitting in a chair by Butler, looking around in bored interest at the various guests when he saw one that make his mind stop in its tracks.

Storm Jacquelyn White.

Storm and Artemis did not get along well. They were from completely different social circles. Storm wasn't rich but wasn't poor, just a very imaginative girl. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was almost as pale as Artemis. The only reason they knew each other is that Artemis's mother and Storm's mother went to college together and were old friends.

One would think, that with the amount of time spent together, that Artemis and Storm would get along better, but no. Storm was a dreamer and imagined lots of things while Artemis stuck to fact and often put down Storm's dreams when they were younger. He had even made her cry once.

Now she was standing across the room, talking to his mother while her eyes darted across the room, looking for him.

Her eyes locked with his for a split second before she looked away. He smirked to himself before regaining his composure. So, she was going to pretend that he didn't exist huh? Two could play at that game.

Artemis worked his way over to the snack table for perhaps a glass of punch, or maybe a spinach filled cheese ball. Unfortunately, he met none other then Storm herself, holding a cookie.

"Might want to watch out, calories are the last thing _you _need." He said voice smooth but just as bitter.

"Oh, Arty, you haven't changed a bit. Do you go around telling toddlers that Santa Claus doesn't exist? Or do you just tell little girls that they'll never be princesses?" she bitched back. Artemis grimaced.

"I do nothing of the sort. I do remember how disappointed I was when I was five and my father told me Santa didn't exist." Storm rolled her eyes.

"You would have probably just said "I knew it" and gone to play with acid or something." Her eyes were narrowed and her blue eyes were darkening.

"Come." She said quietly, backing through a hidden door. Artemis, though his instincts said he shouldn't leave Butler, followed.

Storm walk through a lot of doors before stopping. She came to a sudden stop so that Artemis almost walked into her.

"Right," she said, turning around. "I cannot stand you. You will not talk to me all evening unless forced by our clueless parents. I do not exist to you, and you to me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Although you seem to think I'm going to agree. You are sadly mistaken Stormy," he taunted, calling her the old childhood nickname she had always hated.

"Shut up you son of a bitch! You know I hate that!" she said to him. Artemis smirked.

"You're such an _utter _bitch that I can't believe I ever had the gall to fall for someone like _you_," he said. As soon as he said it Storm's mouth dropped open and then she got mad. Artemis was just wearing that 'Did I just say that out loud?' expression.

"I hate you!" she said to him, glaring from under her eyelashes. Artemis lost his thought for a moment but then got it back.

"I hate you even more Miss White." He said in _the _voice. If Storm was anyone else, she would have backed off immediately, but Storm wasn't anyone else. She didn't put up with his crap.

"You are the _most_ arrogant, self-centered, conceited, and big-headed person in the _world. _ How _anyone_ can _stand _you-muph!" she ranted, and then broke off. Artemis, being a natural teenager for once, had pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her roughly. Why he did this was unknown, perhaps the passion that had built up between them. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, their bodies as close as humanly possible without turning into a single person.

They broke off, gasping for air.

"I still hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

His lips pressed against hers for a second time, still as rough, but in a softer way. Storm couldn't believe what she was doing, why was she kissing him back? Artemis and Storm didn't get along very well, not even when they were children and Storm was playing with her dolls while Artemis built the Titanic out of Lego's.

Artemis was in shock at what he was doing. Artemis Fowl isn't a romantic person. He didn't date and most certainly didn't kiss girls. Especially Storm White.

They kissed each other as if the world was going to end. Storm's mouth opened to deepen the kiss and Artemis obliged. It was intense and passionate mixed with romance.

When they broke apart, both were a little flushed and Storm's lips were a little swollen. After Artemis regained his thoughts, he turned a bright crimson. He turned even more crimson when he noticed some changes occurring below the waist.

Storm was deep in thought, although her face was flushed a delicate pink strawberry.

"Um…that was…you know…" he said. Storm looked up. "Yeah, I-I know." She said, stuttering a little. She looked down then looked back up and grinned.

"You need to calm down a little. I'll tell them you were sick and I was helping you to your room." She said, turning to go back to the party.

It took Artemis a moment to realize what she meant before he blushed and headed to his room. His thoughts were swirling with the chaos of the crazy day but one thought crossed his mind.

Perfect.

This day was the best of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: At the insistent nagging of my friend Erin, (who you should thank in your reviews) I am turning this into a story. I don't own Artemis Fowl or this would be a published book. Not fan fiction.

DEVIANTART CHALLENGE: To anyone who can draw me a GOOD picture of Storm and Artemis during the kiss (good as in you can tell who it is.), you will get the opportunity to be a character later in the story and will get to read the chapter BEFORE IT IS PUBLISHED!!! For more details, check out my fanfic profile. PLEASE CHECK OUT PROFILE FOR FULL DETAILS!!

When Artemis returned to the party, on the account his little excitement had taken care of itself, he was attacked by his frantic looking mother.

"Arty dear are you ok? Storm here said you got sick. My poor baby what was it?" she said.

"Sick? Yeah, lovesick," Storm muttered. Butler and Artemis heard her, the latter blushing and Butler raising an eyebrow and flicking his eyes between them.

"What's that Storm dear?" Angeline Fowl said, barely paying attention. Storm shrugged and melted away in the crowd.

"I'm fine Mother! All I did was eat a bad spinach ball. I am ok. There is no need for panic," Artemis said, already looking for Storm in the crowd. He found her behind a tapestry, muttering to herself.

"Can't believe I did that. Why did I do that? Why didn't it completely repulse me?" she muttered, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Did what repulse you? Kissing me back?" Artemis said. "I don't know why I even kissed you in the first place. I do know that even though we hated each other, I did like it."

Artemis started moving closer to Storm, who had an impish look in her eyes. "Since you liked it so much, why don't you try it again to be sure…?"

Artemis did just that.

This kiss was better than the first, because instead of hating each other, they actually liked each other even though neither one of them would admit it.

Artemis, who had once read _one_ of his mother's romance novels, started to heat up this kiss by tracing Storm's lips with his tongue. Storm opened her mouth a little wider and Artemis slipped his tongue in, both of them exploring each other's mouths.

"Exactly _what_ are you two doing?" a voice said, breaking the couple apart. Further inspection saw it was Butler, looking at him with eyebrows raised. Artemis blushed. Storm hid.

"Explain why you two were playing, what is it, tonsil hockey? Or why I'm seeing things," he said, sounding as if he was trying not to laugh.

"We were…um…it was…damn!" he said, using his father's favorite cuss word. Storm blushed as red as Artemis.

"We kind of, um, like each other." Storm said in a small voice. Butler raised an eyebrow.

"It look more then _kind of_ from where I'm standing," he said. Artemis blushed a fierce scarlet.

"Explain. Before I go mad," he said. Artemis took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Storm and I recently realized, very recently, that we don't hate each other as we thought. We actually seem to like each other. We were, um, kissing when you saw us. I guess you could say we are dating, courting, boyfriend and girlfriend…" he said, trailing off.

"So, let me get this straight. You two thought you hated each other, until something happened, and now you like each other?"

"Yeah…Pretty much," Storm muttered from behind Artemis.

"I'd love to stay here and talk about this but surely someone will notice that you two are missing. I'd hate to experience Mrs. Fowl's worrying. Come on you two," he said, walking out of the passageway into the party.

"Arty dear, there you are. I was going to introduce you to a friend of mine's daughter, her name is Katrina. She seems like a very nice girl…." Angeline Fowl babbled on while Artemis ignored her and looked at Storm.

He already had his girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Well? I have six reviews! I thank you all. This is Chapter 3 and I'm sorry it's so short. But hey you got an update so don't complain. Ignore the grammar mistakes I was in a hurry to get this up because I realized that I hadn't updated in almost two months. I promise updates will be more frequent and chapters longer because I'm on spring break. The plot will thicken hehe.

Artemis spent most of the party on the couch with Storm and his mother's friend's daughter, Katrina. Artemis thought Katrina was very vain and cared little for what either one had to say. Storm didn't like or trust her at all.

"They ran out of snakeskin purses and I had to have one because Heather from my school has one and it's become all the rave and I wouldn't be caught dead without one."

"Ahhh! Brianna! There you are, come along Storm." said Artemis, spotting her across the room. He walked away from Katrina and her glaring with Storm at his heels. Storm didn't know why, but she felt uneasy around the girl even though she just seemed like your typical backstabbing popular slut.

"Artemis! How have you been? Who's this?" Brianna said with a friendly smile at Storm. Storm relaxed, feeling much more at ease with this blonde then she did with the other one.

"Hi! I'm Storm. Nice to meet you." She said to Brianna, who smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Brianna. Out of curiosity, how do you know Artemis?" she said in her French accent.

Storm blushed and glanced sideways at Artemis, who was blushing slightly as well.

"What's this? Artemis Fowl blushing? Have I missed something?" said Brianna

teasingly, looking between the pair.

"Um…" mumbled Artemis. Both Storm and Brianna laughed. "Artemis Fowl saying 'um'? I did miss something!" said Brianna with a smile in her voice. Storm straightened up and giggled.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said, only to burst into giggles at the same time Brianna did. Artemis contemplated making giggling illegal.

"Artemis…has…a…_girlfriend?!"_ screeched Brianna, choking and having to be whacked on the back by Artemis.

Artemis frowned. "Is it really that hard to believe?" he asked. Brianna giggled one last time and turned to Artemis.

"Well…yes. Everyone thinks you're gay because you rarely talk to girls or show any interest. So it's really cool that you've found one now. Especially cool cause Storm's awesome." said Brianna. Storm elbowed her and Artemis blushed. Again.

"_They thought I was gay?_" he asked, incredulous. Brianna nodded.

Artemis fumed silently before turning to his left, where Storm had been standing, only to find she had disappeared. He went to his mother.

"Did the Whites leave?" he asked. His mother nodded. "They seemed a bit dazed so I told them to go home and sleep. They left a couple minutes ago." She said, hiccupping herself. Artemis wandered up to his room, the party now boring.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep, uneasy for some reason.


End file.
